Kuroko no Apocalypse
by TwinMonsters
Summary: Aliens have invaded Japan and the Generation was chosen to fight the monsters in Japan. In order for them to fight the monsters, they had to undergo a government experiment that changed them all. What was suppose to be good turned out bad for them. Kuroko changed for the worst and the generation can't control him. With aliens invading and Kuroko going crazy. How will they win?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

The miracles' second year of middle school was the best and the worst. After Haizaki left and Kise joined the team. They gained strength and the title of Generation of Miracles. Their second year also brought change to the team…

A suited man walked into the first string gym and towards the coach of the team. Akashi watched as they talked. "Aka-chin. What's wrong?" Murasakibara asked. "Nothing." Akashi responded and went back to practice. The coach blew his whistle to get their attention. "Go get changed miracles! You're leaving." he said and they went to change.

"Akashi-kun. What's going on?" Kuroko asked once they were all inside the changing room. "I don't know." Akashi answered after a moment of silence. "It must be important." Midorima stated. "As long as I get to read my magazines and sleep I'm good." Aomine said. "Aominecchi dirty." Kise stated monotoned. "Hey! No copying Tetsu!" he yelled at Kise. "Kise-kun is right Aomine-kun." Kuroko said plainly. They finished changing and went back into the gym.

The suited man led them to a van and they got in. The man droved them to an abandoned building. "Akashicchi. I don't want to go in there." Kise whined. "We'll stick together." was Akashi's reply. They went into the building and the suited man spoke. "My name is Luke and I work for the underground government." he introduced himself. "We need your help. The world is being invaded by aliens, but in order to fight them we need-"

"We're not interested in government experiments." Akashi interrupted. "All our senior members couldn't handle the procedure. We believe that you five-" "Six" Kuroko corrected him. "uh.. Anyway we believe that you… six can handle the experiments and become the saviors of the world." Luke explained once he recovered from his shock. "What's going to happen during this procedure?" Midorima asked and pushed his glasses up. " I will admit to there being some pain, but if everything goes well, then depending on your skills that you have in sports, and what powers we give you. You will all gain strength. Please let us do the experiment." Luke explained. "Fine. We'll go through with it, but if anything bad is to happen my family will sue you for every dollar you own." Akashi said and Luke agreed. Soon they were all separated and injected with a clear liquid. They knew the serum was working, but worried about how they were all screaming in pain for a few minutes. Afterwards the pain subsided, except for Kuroko. The serum almost killed him, but he recovered "That's different." the scientist in the room said. "He's like the other two." he wrote on his clipboard. The nurse in the room checked Kuroko's pulse. "His pulse is normal." she said. "Get the stronger dose. We're injecting him three more times." the scientist said and the nurse gave him the three syringes. "Alright Kuroko. This might hurt a lot more." he injected Kuroko with the three syringes, and before he gave the nurse the empty needles Kuroko began screaming, crying, and struggled against the straps that bound him to the table.

The miracles came out of their room and met in the hallway. "Oi. Where's Tetsu?" Aomine asked as he rubbed his arm. "He should be done." Akashi said. They heard a scream and ran towards the source, which was Kuroko's room. They broke the door down and saw Kuroko screaming, sweat and tears pouring off of him. They were utterly shocked to see their phantom player like this. "What did you do to him?!" Aomine yelled at the scientist and grabbed his shirt. "He's different from you guys. We had to add a few more stronger doses for his experiment." he explained. "Why the hell would you do that?!" Aomine yelled again. Kuroko eventually calmed down and laid motionless on the table. Kise and Midorima walked toward Kuroko. Midorima checked for a pulse, and with a sigh of relief he found a pulse. "He's still alive." he said and relief instantly washed over the miracles. "Kurokocchi" Kise tried not to cry.

Later that day the miracles were in training. They gained their power and had to learn how to use it. Luke watched from afar with a dead like Kuroko. "Kise Ryouta, the copycat, he can shape shift and mimic voices. Aomine Daiki, very strong almost invincible. Murasakibara Atsushi, great defender, can make force fields to protect, or harm someone. Very strong as well. Midorima Shintaro, great aim and a sharp shooter. Lastly Akashi Seijuro, can predict another's moves and telepathic. They all exceeded my expectations. They're all fighters. You're going to have a special training regime Kuroko. I had to call in the other two who went through what you went through." Luke said and faced Kuroko, who held his head low. "Depending on the outcome of your training you'll either be a great savior or a major burden." Luke explained. Kuroko lifted his head and faced Luke with a sadistic smile. "I won't be a burden. I'm going to exterminate those aliens." His eyes weren't their usual blue, instead they were a glowing green, and silted like a dragon's eye. "Good. You'll be training under-" "Warning. Training chamber cannot contain generation. Automatic shut down in 3...2...1" the computer shut down and the lights went out. "Oh boy." Luke sighed.

Once their training was over, their memories were erased and their powers were locked away. This was to make sure their power were strong. "Once their powers reawaken and they gain their memories back, we'll be ready to fight those creatures from another world." Luke said to himself.

The miracles were back in school, and winning their basketball games like usual. Then their third year came and went. Their powers were reawaken, except for Kuroko's. Their oath that was made at the end of the year was to meet each other on the court for their high schools, but there was another part to it that stayed between Akashi, Midorima, Muraskibara, Kise, and Aomine. "Under no circumstances is Tetsuya's power to be awaken. Do whatever it takes to keep him from improving and winning games in basketball."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you want to watch him or am I going to?" a teenaged male with black hair asked a gray haired teen. "I'll watch him. He doesn't need to be influenced by your stubbornness and violent tendencies." he growled at the other. "Alright Chihiro. You win. Just know that I'm the only one that can wake up his powers temporarily." the teen smirked. "Hanamiya that doesn't matter." Mayuzumi Chihiro said. "Oh but it does. You heard Akashi didn't you Chihiro? He said 'under no circumstances is Tetsuya's powers to be awaken.' We're going to need him soon anyway Chihiro." Hanamiya said. "Tsk. Stay away from me and Tetsuya. Got it Makoto." Mayuzumi was now a little ticked off. "I will, but you forgot one thing."

"And what is that?"

"I'm in Tokyo and you're in Kyoto. You won't even know that I'm with Tetsuya." Hanamiya teased. "I'll know." Mayuzumi said and walked away.


	2. Chapter 1: Kaijo part one

**Kuroko's Dream**

_"You have to be careful Tetsuya." a voice echoed. "Not my fault! I learn from both of you remember." Kuroko said harshly. "Your body is too weak to contain this strong power. Someone has to control you."_

_"I prefer Mayuzumi."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he told me to stay away from you." Kuroko answered. "He won't do it. He's too much of a softy to you. At least with me we can dig down deep and find out what else you can do."_

_"Alright Hanamiya. I'm your pet." Kuroko smirked._

Present time

Kuroko sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got up and went to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror his eye was light green and slit . "Again?" Kuroko said in shock. His face and voice might be emotionless, but if you knew him long enough you can pick up on his emotions. "Kuroko are you ok?" a calm voice asked outside of his room door. Kuroko covered his eye with his hand and walked out the bathroom, and was greeted by Mayuzumi. "Good morning Mayuzumi-san." Kuroko said. "What's wrong with your eye?" Mayuzumi asked. "Nothing." Kuroko lied. Mayuzumi grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled it away from his face. He saw his eye change from light green back to blue. "Your eye is fine." he said and Kuroko sighed in relief. "I won't be able to watch you anymore Tetsuya." "You're still going to Rakuzan." Kuroko stated. "Yeah. I'm moving back in with my parents to." he replied. "Ok." Kuroko said and looked down. "Good luck in Seirin." he smiled and left. "Thank You." Kuroko smiled. He got ready for school and left. When he made to his school's campus he felt that something was off. He looked around and saw nothing out of place. He shrugged off the feeling and continued into his school. What he didn't know was that a kid around his age was watching his every move. "I found him. The one who can destroy the generation." the kid said to himself and continued into the school. Kuroko walked around his school and found that they had a basketball club sign up table. He went over and signed up for the club leading to the start a new team for him, and the beginning of the strange encounters.

Weeks later Kuroko and his club was getting along and their first match was announced. "Aright team listen up! We have a practice match against Kaijo! According to research Kise Ryuota goes there." Aida Riko, the coach of the team, announced. "He's one of those miracles right?" Kagami asked. "Yes. We have to practice so we can beat him!" she exclaimed. Then screaming girls were heard. Kise came in and the girls followed. "Girls be patient. I'll be out in a minute." Kise said and the girls left. "Kurokocchi!" Kise ran to hug Kuroko. "Hello Kise-kun. Please let go of me." Kuroko stated and Kise reluctantly let go and faced Seirin. "Well Kurokocchi. I hope this team works out for you."

"Why are you saying something like that?" Kuroko asked. "Just know that you won't be able to beat the miracles." Kise said coldly then a basketball was aimed for him. He blocked it and faced Kagami. "You have no right to come in here and speak to Kuroko like that!" Kagami yelled. "I challenge you to a one on one match!" Kagami challenged and Kise sighed. "Alright." The match didn't last long since Kise beat Kagami by coping his moves. Kise said his goodbye and left. Once he left Kuroko fell to the ground suddenly feeling weak. "Kuroko-kun! Are you ok?" Riko asked. "I'm… fine." Kuroko stood up. "Go get changed." Riko said and Kuroko went into the locker room to change. "What just happened?" Kuroko asked himself as he changed back into his regular clothing. "_You're changing and they don't want you to." _a voice said to Kuroko. It wasn't strange for him because it was his voice. "Could that be true?" Kuroko asked himself again, but in the end he shrugged off the feeling.

"You found a miracle?" A teen with dark brown hair said disbelieving what his friend told him. "Yeah I did. I'm going to watch the practice match against Kaijo when they go. Maybe he'll awaken." the teen said with a smirk. "Syler it better be worth it." the teen with dark brown hair said to Syler. He wore the Seirin uniform and had black hair with blue eyes. "Well if we're going to destroy this planet we need all the help we can get Baron." Syler said. "True, but I heard there are two other like him. We should find them instead of going for an actual miracle." Baron stated and left the campus along with Syler.

* * *

**A/N Thank you Shokonetsu and Myadorabletetsuya for pointing out the typo in the title. I didn't see until you guys said something about it. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2: Kaijo part 2

Kuroko's dream

_"He can do a lot of stuff Luke. Basically he's all the miracles in one." a dark haired teen said. "But. His body is weak. The powers he has is to strong for him." a light haired teen said continuing off of what the teen before him said. "Just list off everything he can do and we're done." Luke sighed. "He can control the shadows, his illusions are real, he telepathic, he's telekinetic, a shape shifter, and possibly more." the dark haired teen listed off. "We'll see, because so far he's the weakest out the bunch and he can't fight." Luke said and left the two teens._

Present time

Kuroko sat up and suddenly felt dizzy. Once the dizzy spell passed he got up and did his morning routine. When he went into his living room he saw a stranger, but he felt like he knew him. "Good morning…"

"Hanamiya Makoto." the stranger smiled. "Have you been feeling weak lately?" he asked. "I have, but-" Kuroko froze when he saw Hanamiya walk towards him and tap his chest. When Hanamiya backed away Kuroko was feeling a bit stronger. "What did you do?" Kuroko asked. "Nothing special Tetsuya." Hanamiya smiled again. "Who are you?" Kuroko asked. "I'm one of your watchers. It's me and Chiriho." Hanamiya explained. "Why do I have watchers?" Kuroko asked another question. "You have to find out for yourself." Hanamiya told him and left. Kuroko eventually left his home to meet up with his team.

Seirin arrived at Kaijo's gym and started to warm up before the match. Kuroko, on the other hand was spacing out and his passes were off. Kise walked over to him and waved his hand in front of his face. "Uh. Kurokocchi?" Kise asked and didn't get a response from him. Kuroko's eyes flashed green and Kuroko snapped out of whatever trance he was in. "Huh?… Kise-kun did the match start?" he asked. "No. Are you ok?" Kise asked. "Yeah… I just spaced out that's all." Kuroko answered and spaced out again. The match began causing Kuroko to snap out of the trance he was in. The match began with Kagami breaking the hoop. "Oops" Kagami said sheepishly. "Bakagami! Why did you do that?!" Riko hollered. "Sorry." Kagami gave the hoop to Kaijo's coach. "We're switching to full court! Clear out everyone!" Kaijo's coach yelled and soon the match restarted with them playing a full court basketball game. "Is he always like that?" Kise asked Kuroko. "No that's the first time I've seen him break the hoop." Kuroko admitted and continued with the match. In the second to last quarter of the game Kise saw someone on Seirin's side watching the match. He was strange, and his skin was blue-green. Kise recognized him as an alien. Then the match was over and Seirin came out the winner.

Kise rinsed his face off with some water and Midorima came and threw him a towel. "You know Akashi will be disappointed in you for losing."

"You came to see my match against Kurokocchi?" Kise asked. "Well I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." Midorima replied "Typical Midorimacchi… Anyway I know that Akashicchi will be mad at me for losing but that's beside the point." Kise said. "Why is that Kise?"

" One of those aliens was watching the game." Kise told Midorima. "So they've invaded." Midorima pushed his glasses up. "How was he though?" he asked. "His trainers must know how to unlock his powers."

"Why is that?"

"His eyes were green." Kise stated. After the tense silence, Kise left and Midorima followed suit.

Kuroko walked out of the restaurant he and his team was in, and he was greeted by Kise. "Kurokocchi. We need to talk." Kise smiled. "Uh sure. What about?" Kuroko asked. "We can walk and talk." Kise started walking and Kuroko followed. Soon they disappeared within the crowd. Seirin came out the restaurant and saw their phantom play had disappeared.. "Where's Kuroko?" Kagami asked. "Split up! We have to find him!." Riko shouted and they split up.

"Kurokocchi listen. You have to be careful." Kise said. "I don't understand where you're coming from Kise-kun." Kuroko said. "I just don't want you to be in pain anymore." Kise smiled warmly. "You and the others were the cause of my pain."

"Just be careful. We don't need any unnecessary changes." Kise told him. "Kise-kun I don't-"

"There you are you idiot!" Kagami yelled as he pushed Kuroko. "Uh Kagamicchi-"

"Don't call me that." Kagami glared at Kise. In the corner of Kise's eye he saw a blue-green skinned teen talking to Kuroko. He walked over towards them with a frown set on his face. "Who are you and why are you talking to Kurokocchi?" Kise asked harshly. "Kise-kun. This is Syler-kun. We go to school together." Kuroko introduced him. Syler smiled and Kise's eyes glowed. "One on one." Kise growled causing Syler's eyes to widen. "A one on one basketball match? Sorry I don't play basketball." Syler smirked. "Kurokocchi. Your friend is leaving you so you might want to catch up." Kise faced Kuroko. "Ah thank you for telling me Kise-kun." Kuroko bowed and left. "I know you're one of those alien freaks." Kise stated. "Tsk. You miracles are something else, but your friend Kuroko is going to be our miracle." Syler said. "What's your plan?" Kise growled. "You know the usual. Take over planet earth. Destroy the human race." Syler lazily explained. "Kurokocchi is not joining you alien freaks." Kise said harshly. "How do you know? You miracles are trying to kill him."

"No. We're keeping him sane." Kise growled. "Oh really? Keeping him sane. You know me and two others are the only one's keeping him alive." once Syler said that Kise was on top of him. "Who are the others?!" Kise demanded. "You'll have to fight me for the names!" Syler pushed Kise off of him and punched him in the face. Kise fell back and straightened up after the punch. "Alright. We'll fight." Kise punched Syler and kicked him. Syler slid back and regained his composure only to be knocked down by a pair of claws from Kise. "Who. Are. The. Other. Two?" Kise asked again more harsher than the last. "They're human, just like you." Syler told him and vanished. "Good luck finding them Kise Ryouta!"

* * *

**A/N I don't own Kuroko no basket. The characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Thank you Shin Paino for the review you gave me on my last chapter. I'm going to take your suggestions into consideration and explain the backstory a bit more in future chapters. Plus this is my first story that isn't beta read. My beta reader doesn't watch Kuroko no basket, so she wouldn't understand most of the fanfiction.**


	4. Chapter 3: The past part 1

**Sorry this took a while. Writing an OOC Kuroko is not easy for me.**

I don't own Kuroko no Basket! It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki!

* * *

Hanamiya and Kuroko walked in silence, which bothered Hanamiya, so he asked a question. "How's your back?" he asked. "Fine. I didn't expect my coach to do that to me." Kuroko answered. They walked to Kuroko's home and Hanamiya invited himself in. "Hanamiya-san don't you have to go home?" Kuroko asked. " I thought that I'd keep you company for the time being." Hanamiya smirked. They walked into the living room and was greeted by the smell of food. "Is your grandmother home?" Hanamiya asked. "No. She'll be back later on tonight. She might have just left the stove on or something." Kuroko said while he put his stuff away and stretched out his back. "I didn't know my coach could wrestle." Kuroko thought to himself. He went back into the living room and saw Hanamiya glaring at the kitchen. He walked closer and followed his glare to Mayuzumi. "Hello Mayuzumi-san." Kuroko bowed. "Do you two know each other?" he asked after some tense silence. "Yeah we know each other." they both growled. "Excuse me. I'm going to take a quick shower." Kuroko excused himself to his room. "I thought I told you to stay away from Tetsuya." Mayuzumi growled and turned off the stove. "You did, but I came because Kuroko wasn't feeling well." Hanamiya said. "I had it under control." Mayuzumi glared. "Really? I'm the only one who can unlock that power. You can't do anything because you didn't link up with him." Hanamiya teased. "I can help as much as you can." Mayuzumi said sternly. "Why are you really here Chihiro?" Hanamiya arched a brow. Mayuzumi took a few steps back and sighed. "I'm getting a bad vibe from the interhigh contest."

"What kind of bad vibe?"

"Tetsuya… I get the feeling that he'll lose control around the same time he is reawaken." Mayuzumi explained. "My my Chihiro. Then you'll have to link up with little Tetsuya." Hanamiya teased. "No it won't have to come to that." Mayuzumi looked away. "You know that his powers are going to be reawaken. You're going to have to link up with him sooner or later." Hanamiya said. Mayuzumi didn't like the idea of having to link with Kuroko, but it's the only thing that actually keeps him under control." Hello Mayuzumi-san. Hanamiya-san. Is dinner ready?" Kuroko came down an asked. "Yeah everything is ready. We just have to set the table." Mayuzumi answered. "I'll set the table then. Hanamiya-san would you like to help?" Kuroko faced Hanamiya. "Sure. Chihiro could use a break." Hanamiya said and they left to set the table. Mayuzumi sat deep in thought. Should he link up with Kuroko since that's the only way to control him, or stick to his original plan; keep him calm and talk to him. "Ugh. This is harder than I thought." Mayuzumi sighed. Kuroko came and stood in front of Mayuzumi. "The table is set. We can eat now." Kuroko said. Mayuzumi nodded and stood up. He followed Kuroko into the dining room.

After dinner Kuroko went to bed leaving Hanamiya and Mayuzumi to each other's presence. "Those miracles are behind Kuroko's crazy energy spikes and drops." Hanamiya stated. "They don't want the past to repeat itself." Mayuzumi stated plainly. "They left him in the dust. Plus the fact that he was under a lot of pressure." Hanamiya said. "Who wouldn't snap." he growled. Mayuzumi opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't get a word out. "So far he went up against Kise. Next is Midorima." Mayuzumi managed to say. "If my memory serves me right. Midorima was the worst case."

"That was hilarious." Hanamiya laughed a bit at the memory. "Well I'm going to bed. Night Chihiro." Hanamiya left Mayuzumi to his thoughts. "That has to be it. Kuroko was out of control." Mayuzumi sighed. What happened between Kuroko and the miracles in the past you ask? Well, one thing lead to another and Kuroko snapped leaving Mayuzumi and Hanamiya to decide on what they should do with him. Let's take a trip into the past so you can see what happened shall we?

Two years ago

Kuroko skipped through the hallway with a huge smile etched on his face. He was searching for someone, and he found who he was looking for. He tackled them in a hug. "Mayu!" Kuroko smiled, his now green eyes sparkling. "Hey Tetsu. What's with the smile?"

"Ever since I started training with you and Hana I've never felt so great!" For once people don't think I'm weak!" Kuroko stated while he twirled in happiness. Then he stopped and looked at Mayuzumi. "When the next training session?" he asked. "Sorry Tetsu. We have something to do today, so you're on your own." Mayuzumi told him with an apologetic smile. "Aw. No fun." Kuroko lightly kicked the wall. "We won't be gone long."

"I have no one to hang out with. The miracles don't like me remember." Kuroko whined. "I'm sure they've changed their mind. They were mostly just stressed out." Mayuzumi said. "I'll try. Later!" Kuroko waved and left. Mayuzumi smiled, and as soon as Kuroko was gone his smiled turned into a very pissed expression. "Stupid Makoto. Where is he?" Mayuzumi sighed in annoyance.

Kuroko skipped down the hall looking for one of his friends. "Mine might be sleeping right now.. Ki to." Kuroko thought to himself and then spotted a purple haired giant. "Saki!" Kuroko shouted and hugged Murasakibara's leg like a little kid. "K-Kuro-chin? What's with the nickname?" Murasakibara was shocked. Kuroko stood and smiled at Murasakibara. "I gave everyone a nickname! Murasakibara is Saki. Aomine is Mine. Kise is Ki. Midorima is Dori. Akashi is Shi…. Everyone already calls him Aka so I had to change it." Kuroko listed off everyone's name. "How are you today Saki?" he asked. "Fine." Murasakibara tried hard not to stutter. "Is it true that you can make force fields?" Kuroko asked. "Yeah I can." Murasakibara said lazily. "You know what I can do? I can make shadows dance and disappear to!" Kuroko moved his hands around making Murasakibara's shadow dance. Then he sunk into the ground becoming Murasakibara's shadow and appeared again by coming from his shadow. "See! I'm going to be a strong hero like you and the others!"

"No. You're going to be a burden."

"Eh?" Kuroko froze. "Even after the experiments you're still weak." Murasakibara sighed. "But-"

"Butts are for pooping! Now go away. You're annoying me." Kuroko felt something snap within him after being insulted. "Saki~" Kuroko cooed. "You wanna see a magic trick?"


	5. Chapter 4: That past part 2

**A/N Kuroko no basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Thank for the favs and follows everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story, also sorry for this chapter being a bit late ^^; I seem to be**

**having a hard time writing an OOC Kuroko...**

* * *

Chapter 4: The past part 2

Kuroko's bangs covered his face. Murasakibara looked at Kuroko with a puzzled look. "C'mon. It'll be really quick Saki. I promise." Kuroko smiled. Murasakibara agreed to it since he knew Kuroko wouldn't really do anything. Or so he thought. Kuroko held his hand out the Murasakibara and a force field enclosed him. "Kuro-chin can make force fields like me?"

"You thought that I could only work with shadows?" Kuroko gave Murasakibara a confused look then smiled. "There's so much more I can do Saki!" Kuroko laughed. The shadows from the walls faded and inside the force field the sound of crows was heard causing Murasakibara to freak out a bit. "C-Crows?"

"Yes Saki. Crows." Kuroko's eyes flashed. Murasakibara started to scream as crows started to fly around him and more kept appearing. "Make them go away! I hate crows!" Murasakibara screamed. Kuroko laughed and more crows appeared. "Some are real some are illusions. Find the fake ones Saki1" Kuroko smiled with malicious glee. Murasakibara tried to find the fake crows but he screamed and the crows began to attack him. He slowly moved his hand against the force field. "K-K-Kuro-chin… Let me out. Please." Murasakibara pleaded, tears threatening to fall in streams. "Then admit that I'm capable of helping you and the rest of the miracles." Kuroko said with a frown. "Kuro-chin is…." he trailed off. "I'm waiting." Kuroko sighed. Without knowing it Murasakibara set off the alarms. Agents throughout the area came and handcuffed Kuroko, setting Murasakibara free from his horror. "Atsushi are you ok?" an agent asked after helping him stand. "Kuro-chin is strong…. He can copy my powers…." Murasakibara shook. "C'mon Tetsuya. You're going to have to be contained." the agent holding Kuroko said. "No! Let me go!" Kuroko struggled against the agent. "It's ok Atsushi. Tetsuya is weak. He really can't hurt anyone." the agent said. Kuroko froze after he heard what the agent said. He felt a surge of energy and he felt like he was going to burst, but instead he passed out. The agents then took Kuroko away and locked him up.

Kuroko woke up and found himself in a cell, but the bars were replaced by a force field. He got up and walked towards the front of his cell. Luke, still wearing a suit and sunglasses, stood there watching him. "You're strong Tetsuya. I didn't expect you to be that way." Luke smiled. "I was just proving a point and sort of lost control. Let me out." Kuroko stated. "I can't. Once Mayuzumi and Hanamiya return, then Ill let you out." Luke said and left. "Tsk. Fine I'll stay." Kuroko rolled his eyes. A few days later and Kuroko was still in his cell. "Kurokocchi?" a voice rang. Kuroko sat up and saw Kise. "Ki!" Kuroko ran to the front of the cell with a smile on his face. "Have my trainers returned? Can I get out?" he asked happily. "Sorry Kurokocchi. You're going to be in here longer." Kise apologized. "Why? I'm sure me time out is over." Kuroko's smiled faded. "Your trainers aren't back yet, and you scared Murasakibaracchi so bad, they had to put him into stasis." Kise's head fell. "I proved my point then… Hey Ki? Are you a shape shifter like they say you are?" Kuroko asked. "Yeah I am. You can work with the shadows right?"

"Yeah!" Kuroko answered. "What did you do to Murasakibaracchi then? Make his shadow throw away snacks?" Kise joked, but hoped that what he said was true. "No. I made his shadow dance. It was fun!" Kuroko laughed. "That scared him? Wow. For someone with a weak power I didn't think that you could scare someone so bad." Kise slowly realized what he said and covered his mouth. "You think… I'm weak? My powers are weak to you?" Kuroko asked sourly. "It's not anything special… well.. Compared to what the others can do."

"So I'm weak? I'm all the miracles in one, and I'm weak?"

"It's not that bad! You just won't get world saving missions." Kise laughed nervously. He really pushed some buttons now. "What do you think I'm training for?! The Olympics!" Kuroko snapped. "No"

"If I'm not here to save the world, then why am I here?" Kuroko became quiet, preparing for more insults. "Kurokocchi it's not like that. I didn't mean anything I said." Kise smiled. Kuroko looked up with teary eyes then walked back to his bed. Kise, filled with guilt, opened the cell and went in. He hugged Kuroko. "I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"I'm weak?" Everyone thinks I'm weak and everyone insults me. Expect my trainers." Kuroko looked away. "Kurokocchi… You can only work with the shadows. That's considered a weak power." Kise said and Kuroko began laughing. "Even after apologizing." Kuroko mumbled. Kise felt something slimy and let go of Kuroko. When he took a few steps back he saw what he dreaded the most, earthworms. Kise shrieked. Kuroko's hands turned into earthworms. "Don't like worms Ki?" Kuroko smiled. "No! Keep those away from me!" Kise screamed When he tried to run out he ran into the force field that kept Kuroko in. Kise screamed as the cell began to fill with worms. He banged on the door and saw Kuroko outside the cell. "My timeout is over. Now it's Ki's timeouts." Kuroko smiled and skipped away laughing at Kise's screams as the cell became a pool of earthworms.

As Kuroko skipped though the halls he hummed a little tune and was stopped by Akashi. "First Atsushi, now Ryouta." Akashi said. "They have to put Ki into stasis?" Kuroko asked. "Yes."

"Oh well. They're just shocked that I'm stronger than them." Kuroko shrugged and skipped away. Leaving a almost fuming Akashi.

* * *

**Almost forgot! This flashback is going to be continuing on for a few more chapters, then time will be back to the present.**


End file.
